


secrets untold

by robs



Series: Let's try something new (NaNo17) [2]
Category: The Shannara Chronicles (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Magical Wounds, NaNoWriMo 2017, POV Multiple, Witch!Eretria
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-28 12:24:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12606560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robs/pseuds/robs
Summary: Eretria lo immaginava, che prima o poi avrebbe dovuto usare la magia durante questa stupida missione in cui è stata trascinata a forza da Amberle e Wil, ma sperava onestamente di non doverlo fare perché l'idea di diventare ancora più interessante di quanto già non sia agli occhi del druido non la attira molto.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per la challenge natalizia del gruppo [Hurt/Comfort Italia](https://m.facebook.com/groups/534054389951425), con i prompt elencati nelle note finali.

Eretria lo immaginava, che prima o poi avrebbe dovuto usare la magia durante questa stupida missione in cui è stata trascinata a forza da Amberle e Wil, ma sperava onestamente di non doverlo fare perché l'idea di diventare ancora più interessante di quanto già non sia agli occhi del druido non la attira molto: è riuscita a mantenere il segreto per anni, nessuno nel clan dei nomadi sapeva delle sue capacità perché ha nascosto con decisione questa parte di sé per non rischiare di ricevere attenzioni più spiacevoli di quelle di routine che una donna schiava riceve quotidianamente, ma la magia chiama altra magia ed essere esposta per giorni a quella delle pietre di Wil ha fatto riaffiorare la sua in superficie come non succedeva fa tempo.

La sente vibrare e agitarsi appena sotto la sua pelle, viva come non è mai stata prima dell'inizio di questa avventura, quasi impaziente di essere sprigionata, e di tanto in tanto, nelle poche occasioni in cui è rimasta sola e senza la presenza dei suoi due compagni di viaggio alle spalle, ha deciso di prendersi qualche rischio per farla uscire dalla punta delle sue dita in delicati sbuffi di fumo verde pallido: è una cosa che fa fin da quando era una bambina, quando dopo essere stata punita per aver risposto troppe volte a tono a Cephelo veniva relegata in solitudine e senza cibo in una tenda ai margini del campo, e poter vedere la manifestazione della sua innata magia le ha sempre tirato su il morale, le ha sempre fatto stringere i denti e sopportare tutto ciò che la sua vita le lanciava contro perché solo così avrebbe potuto finalmente essere davvero padrona di se stessa, libera di fare solo ciò che desiderava e nient'altro.

La sua magia, come onestamente anche tutto il resto di lei anche se non ha alcuna intenzione di ammetterlo a nessuno (se stessa compresa, perché ha la netta impressione che questa missione finirà con uno o più cuori spezzati), sembra essersi interessata in modo particolare ad Amberle: Eretria avverte fin dentro le ossa il suo desiderio di avvolgerla in un abbraccio, di proteggerla durante ogni passo di questa missione e di salvarla dal suo destino, nonostante sia impossibile farlo anche per lei, ed è questo che convincere la nomade a smettere di nasconderla, almeno in questo momento.

Amberle è stata ferita da uno dei demoni che stavano dando loro la caccia e che le ha costrette a separarsi da Wil, e il taglio sul suo fianco pare non volerne sapere di guarire in modo naturale: la lama era avvelenata in qualche modo, probabilmente, perché nonostante Eretria abbia fatto del suo meglio per pulire e disinfettare la ferita con tutti i metodi tradizionali che conosce, il taglio non dà segni di volersi rimarginare e, anzi, si è addirittura infettato. Lo squarcio è diventato quasi nero con il passare delle ore, e la pelle subito circostante è rosso scuro come sangue rappreso, bollente al tatto e che sembra quasi pulsare di vita propria sotto il palmo della sua mano: è così fuori dalle capacità di un tradizionale guaritore che non è nemmeno divertente, pensa stringendo i denti quando lo controlla un'ultima volta prima di prendere finalmente la decisione di provare a usare la sua magia per curarla.

"Spera che funzioni, principessa, o siamo morte entrambe," borbotta, consapevole che sarà delirante e febbricitante per un paio d'ore non appena avrà finito, perché la magia ha sempre un prezzo, anche la sua, e che se Amberle non tornerà del tutto in sé entro quel lasso di tempo non saranno altro che bersagli facili per qualsiasi demone nelle vicinanze; la piccola grotta nascosta dietro una cascatella in cui si trovano, e in cui ha messo in piedi una sottospecie di tenda per proteggere l'elfa dagli schizzi d'acqua, è sì difficile da trovare ma anche una trappola mortale se venissero attaccate al suo interno. Non la scelta più brillante che abbia mai fatto, probabilmente, ma col peso morto di Amberle sulla schiena ha dovuto accontentarsi.

Eretria getta un ultimo sguardo alla bocca della grotta, nervosa sia all'idea dell'arrivo di nemici che di alleati che ignorano le sue capacità, prima di chiudere gli occhi con un sospiro sconfitto e richiamare nei palmi di entrambe le mani una parte piuttosto ingente della sua magia: è sempre una strana sensazione avere così tanto potere a disposizione, gli sbuffi verdi che hanno sempre preso la forma di piccole fiamme sulla punta di ciascuna delle sue dita ogni volta che si è esercitata di nascosto ad evocarla, e suo malgrado Eretria si trova ad esalare una risata estatica nello smettere di nascondere questa parte di sé.

Quando porta le mani sul fianco ferito di Amberle, e quindi la magia entra in contatto con il taglio, il suo sorriso si trasforma senza che se ne renda conto in una smorfia irritata e preoccupata: la lama era avvelenata come aveva previsto, sì, ma la sostanza che sta intralciando la guarigione della principessa non è terrena come sperava. È magia oscura, distruttiva e crudele, la stessa magia opprimente e fetida che ha accompagnato con più o meno intensità tutti i demoni che hanno incontrato dall'inizio questa missione e che è piuttosto sicura di essere l'unica del loro terzetto ad aver sempre avvertito, e sentirla pulsante e viva a contatto con la propria, che perlopiù è del tipo che guarisce e cura, è a dir poco rivoltante.

Il fatto che in questo momento un tale abomio si trovi dentro al corpo di Amberle, che minuto per minuto la stia corrodendo dall'interno per ucciderla facendola soffrire il più possibile, la fa infuriare come ben poche cose l'hanno mai fatta infuriare: la sua magia reagisce all'istante ai suoi pensieri, attaccando quella lasciata nella ferita dalla lama avvelenata con una decisione pari alla sua, determinata ad eliminare completamente questo nemico invisibile che ha osato causare dolore alla principessa.

È la prima volta che Eretria si trova a combattere in questo modo contro un avversario dalle proprietà magiche, e la sua energia si esaurisce più velocemente del previsto (le ore di febbre e deliri che si aspettava di sopportare come pagamento per aver usato in questo modo la sua magia saranno molto probabilmente più delle due o tre che aveva messo in conto): sta comunque facendo notevoli progressi, bloccando la diffusione del veleno prima di cominciare ad attirarlo dall'interno di Amberle verso la ferita per farlo uscire completamente dal suo corpo e riparando millimetro per millimetro tutti i danni che ha causato. È un lavoro certosino, che senza il minimo dubbio richiede più pazienza di quella che avrebbe in qualsiasi altra situazione, ma pian piano la magia oscura fa ciò che quella di Eretria le ordina e si materializza nell'aria tra le sue mani e il fianco dell'altra sottoforma di una sfera maleodorante di fumo nero, che pulsa come un cuore vivo nel tentativo di attaccarsi a un altro ospite: sembra un parassita più che un veleno, ora che ha la possibilità di osservarlo meglio, e l'idea di una cosa del genere che cresce nel corpo di Amberle è ancora più repellente di quella di un semplice veleno magico. Stanno veramente cercando di ucciderla, e nel peggiore dei modi, e la sua visione pessimistica sull'esito futuro della missione si fa ancora più probabile.

La sfera galleggia tra i palmi delle sue mani, scuotendosi con violenza nella bolla in cui la magia di Eretria l'ha imprigionata, ed è con uno sforzo titanico che la nomade riesce a shiacciarla, a comprimerla fino a distruggerla; esausta e completamente svuotata, la sua temperatura che sale all'improvviso come previsto, Eretria raccoglie le sue ultime energie per assicurarsi che Amberle si svegli dal sonno in cui l'ha forzata con la polvere che ha usato su Wil durante il loro primo incontro, e solo quando la principessa apre gli occhi e incrocia il suo sguardo, confusa ma senza apparente traccia di dolore, si lascia finalmente andare.

La magia ha sempre un prezzo, dopotutto, e nessuno può permettersi di non pagarlo se non vuole rischiare di perdere se stesso.


	2. Chapter 2

La prima cosa che Amberle vede, quando si risveglia dal sonno in cui è piuttosto sicura che Eretria l'abbia in qualche modo forzata a cadere quando il dolore per la ferita del demone si è fatto impossibile da sopportare, è il volto esausto della nomade inginocchiata al suo fianco: non fa in tempo ad aprire bocca per chiederle almeno dove siano (e perché lo squarcio sul suo fianco con fa più male, e come sia possibile), però, che l'altra ragazza piega le labbra in un minuscolo sorriso colmo di sollievo e chiude gli occhi prima di accasciarsi su di lei come se tutta la sua forza l'avesse abbandonata all'improvviso.

"Eretria!" non può fare a meno di esclamare, il cuore in gola per il repentino terrore che la afferra all'idea che le sia successo qualcosa mentre lei era incosciente (ha trascorso abbastanza tempo con la nomade da sapere che non si mostrerebbe mai volontariamente così debole davanti a qualcuno), e si lascia sfuggire un'imprecazione piuttosto colorita quando posa il dorso della mano contro la sua fronte e la scopre bollente. Febbre? È possibile che sia stata ferita anche lei, durante l'imboscata che le ha costrette a separarsi da Wil, e che l'abbia in qualche modo tenuto nascosto per tutto il tempo? Non potrebbe dire di esserne sorpresa, se così fosse, ma qualcosa le dice che non sia questo il caso, non adesso: c'è uno strano calore intorno e dentro di lei, una sensazione che in qualche modo quasi grida il nome della nomade, e Amberle ha una vaga idea di cosa potrebbe essere anche se le sembra impossibile pensare che l'altra abbia potuto nascondere per tutta la vita un dono di tale portata.

Non è questa la cosa più importante adesso, però, perché Eretria è riuscita in qualche modo a salvarle la vita e ora è febbricitante e sta cominciando ad agitarsi dov'è riversa su di lei, e la sola idea di non ricambiare il favore è orrida e le fa venire i brividi. È con una delicatezza che non pensava di poter mai finire per usare con la nomade che la spinge fino a farla sdraiare sul giaciglio che l'altra ha probabilmente creato per lei, usando i mantelli e alcuni indumenti di riserva di entrambe, per farla stare più comoda possibile.

Ci sono alcune bende di lino ancora pulite accanto a loro, quelle sporche del suo sangue gettate in un mucchietto poco distante, e Amberle si affretta verso la bocca della piccola grotta in cui Eretria le ha portate per bagnarne un paio nell'acqua fredda della cascata; è solo dopo averne posata con cura una sulla fronte incandescente dell'altra ragazza che si guarda intorno per davvero per la prima volta, notando con un sorriso l'abbozzo di tenda che la nomade ha messo in piedi, probabilmente, per ripararla dagli schizzi che altrimenti sarebbero arrivati fino al suo precedente giaciglio.

"Solo per denaro, come no," mormora con una risata, e sente l'energia estranea-ma-non-davvero che ha dentro di sé vibrare al suono del suo affettuoso divertimento. È una strana sensazione, specialmente dopo aver sofferto per chissà quanto tempo a causa di quella che sospetta fosse qualche tipo di magia nera, avvertire una presenza magica (perché non può essere altro che magia, anche se non sa come Eretria possa aver nascosto questo suo dono a lei e Wil quando sono stati l'uno l'ombra degli altri per così tanto tempo) così calda e piacevole nel suo corpo, ma è senza dubbio più che gradita.

 

Eretria, abituata com'è a sopravvivere e viaggiare e da sola per le Quattro Terre e probabilmente aspettandosi di avere questo tipo di reazione dopo aver utilizzato la sua magia, ha pensato bene di racimolare del cibo per qualche giorno durante la loro fuga dai demoni che le hanno separate da Wil (e come se la starà cavando, il mezzelfo?): Amberle è piuttosto colpita dalla sua organizzazione, non può negarlo, e dopo aver trascorso qualche lunga ora prendendosi cura dell'ancora febbricitante nomade, coprendola ogni volta che si scrollava di dosso il mantello e cambiando la benda bagnata sulla sua fronte per mantenerla fresca e asciugando il sudore su ogni lembo di pelle che i suoi vestiti lasciano nudo, si siede per mangiare alcune delle bacche commestibili che l'altra ha raccolto durante il viaggio e conservato in un sacchetto ai piedi della tenda sotto la quale Amberle si è seduta.

È strano vedere Eretria così vulnerabile, tanto quanto è piacevole sapere che ha deciso di mostrarsi proprio a lei in un momento di totale debolezza: era abbastanza disperata di salvarla da scegliere di affidarle il suo probabilmente più grande segreto pur di tenerla in vita, mettendosi del tutto nelle sue mani e fidandosi fino al punto di rischiare la vita per lei. Che garanzia aveva, dopotutto, di non essere abbandonata in questa grotta, lasciata sola mentre paga il prezzo che la magia richiede? Nessuna, non davvero, perché non ha mai pensato di essere abbastanza importante per Amberle o Wil; la loro missione pretende la sua presenza, certo, ma né la principessa né il mezzelfo l'hanno mai fatta sentire indispensabile per loro come persone.

Amberle rimugina ininterrottamente su questo pensiero, mentre mangia, mentre rimette con cura le bacche rimaste al riparo dagli schizzi della cascata, mentre ricomincia ad accudire la nomade cercando di non ascoltare le cose che l'altra ragazza sta mormorando, delirante. Cercherà di rettificare, senza dubbio, quando Eretria si risveglierà: non sa come, non sa quando, non sa perché, ma la nomade è diventata una delle persone più care e importanti per lei da quando hanno cominciato il loro viaggio trattandosi a vicenda come pari e alleate, non come schiave (prima di una, poi dell'altra) e nemiche.

L'Eterea le ha detto di fare attenzione a non legarsi a nessuno per non rischiare di compromettere la sua missione, ma come avrebbe potuto immaginare che si sarebbe affezionata tanto a una persona così diversa da lei, e dopo una serie a dir poco disastrosa di primi incontri? Non era preparata, pronta per una come la nomade, non davvero.

 

La febbre di Eretria scende di colpo fino a scomparire, finalmente, a tarda notte; Amberle lo sa soltanto perché si è stesa accanto a lei, per poter continuare a monitorarla non appena il sole è tramontato e il buio totale si è impossessato della grotta, con una mano appoggiata sul suo collo. La nomade non sembra intenzionata ad aprire gli occhi, però, e la principessa decide di lasciarla dormire e di riposare a sua volta perché pendersi cura l'una dell'altra ha lasciato evidentemente esauste entrambe. La mattina successiva avranno tutto il tempo di discutere di ciò che è successo negli ultimi giorni, sempre che Eretria si renda disponibile a parlare del suo dono con lei.

E Amberle spera davvero che lo faccia, si rende conto mentre sistema ancora una volta il mantello per coprire entrambe e si stringe contro l'altra ragazza per combattere il freddo della notte adesso che la nomade ha smesso di emanare calore come un fuoco acceso; essere state l'una al capezzale dell'altra nel momento in cui ne avevano disperatamente bisogno non può aver fatto altro che avvicinarle, giusto?

L'avvertimento e il tocco dell'Eterea, di solito onnipresenti nei suoi sogni, quella notte vengono coperti dalla vibrazione calda e gentile della magia di Eretria.

**Author's Note:**

> PAROLE CHIAVE: Tenda + Infezione + Bende.


End file.
